Scorpius Malfoy Is
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: Rose Weasley's thoughts on Scorpius Malfoy  My first ever FanFic  Please Read and Review!


Quiet, he keeps himself to himself. Head down, eyes averted; he blocks out the world, before it blocks him out, breaking him. He has no friends, only acquaintances. Waiting for him to initiate a conversation, one waits rather a long wait. He prefers the silence that cloaks him. His stormy eyes do not linger on anything for long. He seems wrapped up in his own dream world. Scorpius Malfoy is distant.

He vanishes during the lunch hour, to Merlin-knows where. No one knows, no one bothers, no one cares. But I do. I know where he finds refuge from a world that shuns him. I know what brings him comfort, offers him solace. He retreats to the library, surrounded by books, the steel grey eyes light up, with pleasure, careless abandon. He senses my presence, but Scorpius Malfoy is a solitary bookworm.

He comes up to me in the library, book in hand, wordlessly. He pulls up a chair, sits down and begins to read, but not before offering me a cautious smile. I am stunned; my answering grin startles him, his eyes drop down to his book. I sense, though words have not been exchanged, that this is to be our routine for a long time to come. Scorpius Malfoy is surprising.

He sits there- his back absolutely erect, his blond, almost silvery hair slicked straight back, his steel gray eyes intent on the book, his pale cheeks flushed as he struggles to memorise the complex runes. He looks up at me, a smirk playing on his lips. I glare at him, motioning at his textbook, ordering him to get back to studying. He rolls his eyes and complies. Scorpius Malfoy is handsome.

His eyes flash triumphantly, Euphoria lighting his face. He is ecstatic at achieving a higher mark than I in our Potions test. He smirks at me, poking his tongue out childishly. This is a side of him only I am shown. He is thrilled at proving that I can indeed be bettered. He can give me a run for my galleons. I must be on my guard! Scorpius Malfoy is competitive.

He doesn't speak to me for days. He refuses to meet my eye, preferring to sit in solitude, ignoring our study sessions in the library, he doesn't acknowledge my presence. He shoots me dark looks and turns the evil eye on Lysander Scamander. He doesn't say anything, but I know that something about Lysander bothers him. I wonder what Lysander, my first boyfriend, has done. I soon understand. Scorpius Malfoy is jealous!

He is there for me when Lysander breaks it off. I am not devastated; this was just another "thing". Yet, I shed the inevitable post-break up tears. His intense grey eyes fill with concern as he massages my back, shushing me gently. He tells me I deserve better, Lysander isn't worth the tears. However much he tries to suppress it, I sense another emotion, apart from concern. Scorpius Malfoy is relieved.

He is speaking to me again. But there is a change, however subtle. He colours almost imperceptibly when I complement him. His eyes drop downwards should I accidentally brush against his arm. The light in his eyes dims and his lips narrow, should he see me talking to another boy. He withdraws into himself momentarily. I am the only one that notices this change. I am confused. Scorpius Malfoy is baffling.

He waits for me in the library every evening, without fail. That is why his absence is odd. Worried, I find that I am unable to sit still. Half past the hour and he still hasn't arrived, I am almost in tears. I feel a hand on my shoulder, without turning back, I know it is he. Offering no explanation, he pulls me out of the library. Scorpius Malfoy is dramatic.

He takes me to the Great Hall, at this hour it is deserted. The setting sun falls on his golden head, lighting up his pale face. a phoenix's call draws me out of my reverie. . His gaze is upon me, his grey eyes betraying his nervousness. He breathes in deeply and hands me a note. As I read it, I can't help but smile. Scorpius Malfoy is a hopeless romantic!

I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks. He says that he has loved me since the day I made the effort to befriend him. I shake my head trying to clear it. He takes it as a rejection and begins to get up. I reach out, touching his hand gently. He turns back, questioning. I smile softly and press my lips to his. I love him. Scorpius Malfoy is mine!


End file.
